


Безвозвратно

by unbuttonedspace



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Стиляги | Stilyagi | Hipsters (2008)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbuttonedspace/pseuds/unbuttonedspace
Summary: И как только Мэлс умудрился влюбиться? Так мало того, что в парня, так еще и в андроида-девианта, стилягу Фреда. И им приходится скрываться, но они счастливы, черт побери. И свободны.А потом Фред решает от этой свободы отказаться. Мэл злится, думает, что нельзя свободу ни на карьеру, ни на Америку менять. Вот только дело не в Америке и не в карьере.
Relationships: Fred/Mel
Kudos: 1





	Безвозвратно

В дальнем углу загоревшегося уже вечерними огнями парка стоял старый дощатый клуб с зашторенными окнами. Из него доносилась музыка, которую нельзя было спутать ни с чем. Джаз. Яркий, зажигательный – словно мимолетная вспышка, взрыв. Порой Мэлс даже задумывался, за что же его запрещают – разве это не такая же музыка, как любая другая? Но в размышления эти никогда далеко не уходил – не до того как-то было, тем более сейчас.

В отряде их было десятеро: люди и андроиды вперемешку. Даже не отличить, кто есть кто, если наверняка не знать. Но вот комиссар Катя – андроид, все это знали. Наверное, живому человеку и не могла быть присуща такая строгость, верность принципам государства, которую им, наверное, записывают вместе с программной прошивкой. Слишком организованная, слишком сдержанная, слишком плотно поджатые губы, слишком в тугой узел скручены волосы. Нет, оно-то ясно, что в таких машинах пытались воплотить все лучшее от людей, но потому-то они все были такими, черт возьми, одинаковыми. Это если не учитывать девиантов, конечно. Но к девиации, как и к любому отклонению от нормы, относились резко отрицательно. Если обнаружат, то, считай, гиблое дело – перепрошьют так, что маму родную не вспомнишь. Была у них такая... отошла от нормы, кто-то обратил внимание, написал бумажку куда надо – теперь ходит по струночке, тише воды, ниже травы. И ничегошеньки о том, что было, не помнит.

Шторы, которыми было завешено одно из окон, чуть разошлись, и Бирюков мимолетно заглянул внутрь. В глазах мельтешило от ярких красок, всевозможных расцветок нарядов. Танцы были в самом разгаре. Внезапно парень, танцевавший у самого окна, резко повернулся, и Мэлс в метре от себя увидел его лицо. Темно-каштановые волосы были уложены в кок, а серо-зеленые глаза блестели радостью. Он смеялся так искренне, что на минуточку даже захотелось туда, к ним, ощутить такое же глупое, простое счастье. Но только на минуточку.

\- Не стой у окна, спугнешь, - одернула Мэлса Катя.

Все разобрали у одного из парней большие портновские ножницы и плотным кольцом рассредоточились у входа, ожидая. Наконец открылась дверь, стиляги повалили наружу... Облава. Бригадмильцы ловили их, выкручивали руки и валили на землю, портили прически и резали ножницами цветастую одежду. Тот самый парень, которого Мэлс видел раньше в окне, проскользнул ловко, как змейка, побежал куда-то. Бирюков погнался – так уж сложилось в их отряде, что беглецов приходилось нагонять ему. Чемпион университета по легкой атлетике, ничего не попишешь, но и ему сейчас нелегко пришлось: преследуемый мчался быстро. Ну-ну, интересно, как скоро выдохнется? Они пробежали парк и начали петлять по каким-то глухим закоулкам. Теперь парня ни на минуту нельзя было терять из виду: скроется за поворотом, и лови ветра в поле. В конце концов дистанция между ними начала уменьшаться все стремительнее, пока стиляга совсем не выдохся и Мэлс не припер его к стенке.

\- Ну, что теперь? Насиловать будешь?

\- Какое насиловать? – неожиданный вопрос выбил Мэлса из колеи, и он даже отодвинулся от греха подальше. Шатен был и без прически выше на добрых сантиметров десять, а кок прибавлял ему еще больше роста, так что со стороны все смотрелось немного комично. 

\- В фигуральном смысле, - шатен продолжал свой монолог, как ни в чем не бывало, - вы же все делите на серое и цветастое. И цветастое почему-то ненавидите и презираете. А то, что вы делаете – насилие над индивидуальностью. В чистом виде. Ну давай, режь для отчетности.

Мэлс потянул за яркий галстук, достал ножницы – и отпустил. Не разрезал ткань, хотя мог бы, никто ему не сопротивлялся. Словно эти слова отбили желание. Парень все это время не пытался смотать – лишь смотрел оценивающе своими серо-зелеными глазами.

\- А может, с тобой еще не все так запущенно, жлобёнок, - задумчиво произнес он, - тебя как зовут-то?

\- Мэлс.

И зачем он только ведет эти диалоги с потенциальным врагом? Нет, он мог бы уже давно сделать, что должен был, и уйти, но все стоит, ждет чего-то. И совершенно не действует.

\- А я Фред, - усмехается нагло так, словно чувствуя преимущество, - приходи на Бродвей, еще поболтаем.

Усмехнувшись, он растворился в вечерней тьме. А Мэлс стоял и смотрел ему вслед, как зачарованный.

Долго еще после того дня прокручивал Мэлс в голове этот случай, долго думал – и не решался. Приходил на Бродвей несколько раз, но никогда не решался подойти к толпе пестро наряженных юношей и девушек. Ему вспоминались серо-зеленые глаза Фреда и озорную улыбку. Несколько раз Бирюков видел его и на Бродвее в той компашке, и чувствовал, как его тянет к стиляге. Но таких, как он, у них называют жлобами – и пытаться не стоит.

А что нашел в парне, которого видел раз от силы? Может, он сам себе надумывает образ, а на самом деле Фред совсем-совсем другой? Ищет то, чего на самом деле нет? Но ведь не проверит, не узнает. Логика Мэлса бывает такова: лучше сделать и жалеть, чем жалеть о том, что чего-то не сделал. 

И вот он стоит на Бродвее, ярко разнаряженный, с волосами, уложенными в кок, и выслушивает смешки стиляг. Смешки, впрочем, были добрые: новенького в компанию приняли. А Фред... Фред уже, наверное, и не ждал увидеть своего знакомого. Но нет же, вот он, стоит и несмело, даже чуть глуповато улыбается.

\- А ты, оказывается, на человека похож, - и все ухмыляется, смотря на неумело уложенные русые волосы, - дай я немного поправлю.

По телу Мэлса пробежали мурашки, когда Брусницын помогал придать прическе надлежащий вид. Да что это с ним, в самом деле? У него ведь коленки поджимаются, как на первом свидании, совершенно не от того, что находится в абсолютно новой компании, и сам он это прекрасно понимает, но признаться даже самому себе не хочет, боится.

\- Вот, так же намного лучше.

Одна из девушек, Бетси, подала Мэлсу зеркальце, чтобы посмотрелся. И правда стало лучше.

\- Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста, Мэл.

Фред отбросил последнюю букву имени нарочно, чтобы оно зазвучало на американский манер, и почему-то так, без “с” в конце, обращаться к парню намного приятнее. “Мэл, Мэл, Мэл”, - повторил он в мыслях еще несколько раз, точно перекатывая имя на языке, пытаясь его распробовать. Но задумчивость эта, впрочем, не отразилась на лице. А может, никто и не заметил, загружаясь в машину, толкаясь и смеясь. Ехали к Фреду.

Тут играла джазовая музыка, записанная на то, что когда-то являло собой рентгеновские снимки, и все, явно не впервые здесь зависая, помалу разбредались небольшими компаниями по своим облюбованным углам. Вокруг Фреда вертелись какие-то девушки, и Мэл отчасти чувствовал себя лишним. Все-таки не привык он к вечеринкам, к шумным местам, и забрел сейчас в какой-то, по всей видимости, кабинет. Зачем все эти шмотки, зачем все, если он другой? Не такой? Может, пора завязывать со всем этим цирком?

Совершенно внезапно на пороге появился Брусницын, с немного встрепанными волосами, ослабленным на шее галстуке и рубашкой, не застегнутой на верхнюю пуговицу.

\- Скучаешь? – он продолжил монолог, не дожидаясь ответа, - ты ведь можешь стать настоящим стилягой, Мэл. Дело ведь не в одежде, не в именах. Дело в нас самих. В свободе. Ведь для кого-то это все игрушки, а для кого-то – смысл жизни. Ты должен отпустить себя, а не зажиматься. Понять, что ты можешь жить так, как тебе хочется, а не играть по протоптанному сценарию. Быть с кем угодно когда тебе угодно. Вот как...

\- Как ты? – подхватил парень.

Фред покачал головой.

\- А я безнадежен. Потому, что у меня есть машина и собака, потому, что у меня папа дипломат, потому, что я не человек даже, а чертов андроид-девиант, и меня могут по щелчку перепрошить или вообще отправить на разборку. Отец пока закрывает на это все глаза, но когда-то же ему надоест.

Глаза Мэла расширились: он даже не догадывался, что Фред – андроид. Все же он вел себя ну очень человечно, а диода, чтобы заметить отличие, не было. Впрочем, диоды сейчас не носит уже практически никто, разве что какие-то особо консервативные модели или те, у кого он несъемный.

\- Знаешь, слишком провокативное у меня поведение. Когда-то мой старик не выдержит и... – Фред щелкнул пальцами, не садясь – падая на диван рядом с Мэлом и приобнимая его за плечо, - понимаешь. Так что стараюсь жить на полную, пока могу. А ты себе ничего не позволяешь.

Девиант скользнул ладонью по шее Бирюкова и усмехнулся, отметив, как быстро у него колотится сердце. Играться с людьми было забавно: многие из них даже не сумели осмыслить его сущность. Велись на него из-за денег, харизмы, еще какой-то ерунды... А Мэл другой. Совсем другой. Смотрит на него не с собачьей преданностью, не с восторгом влюбленной в выпускника шестиклассницы – с чем-то особым. Чем-то, к чему Фред не в состоянии подобрать эпитет, хотя в его словарном запасе – несколько сотен тысяч слов на разных языках.

\- Ты ведь из-за меня сюда пришел, правда?

Приподнимает за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза, и улыбается. Но не так, как всегда – дерзко, нагло, с легкой насмешкой – а тепло и почему-то даже с капелькой грусти.

\- Из-за меня, хоть и признаваться себе в этом не хочешь. Думаешь, что то, что ты чувствуешь – это неправильно, извращенно, да, Мэл? И все равно притащился ведь. А в этом суть свободы. Быть с кем хочешь, будь то парень, девушка, робот, человек... И никто тебе не указ. Улавливаешь мысль?

\- Улавливаю.

В голове парня все еще не совсем укладывалось то, что он сейчас услышал. С самого детства все вокруг твердили, что он должен поступить в университет, устроиться на работу, жениться, завести детей... В общем, все по протоптанной дорожке. Речи Фреда были наглыми, своевольными, как в какой-то мере и сам оратор. Но эффект имели, ведь как иначе Мэл поверил, правда поверил в собственную свободу?

\- Но теория – это только слова, понимаешь?

Фред наклонился до неприличия близко. Он буквально чувствовал чужое дыхание на коже, или что бы там у андроидов не было вместо нее. А голубые глаза блестели так живо, так притягательно, что все мысли спутывались в кучу, а программа, казалось, вот-вот да даст сбой.

\- Ты мне тоже нравишься, Мэл.

Брусницын поцеловал парня, поглаживая его ладонью по щеке. Мэл сначала содрогнулся, но потом подался и начал отвечать на поцелуй, совершенно неумело, словно у него никого раньше не было. Никого-никого. А сам он у Фреда, может, не первый, но как бы хотелось, чтобы он стал последним. 

Так и получилось.

Свои отношения они скрывали абсолютно от всех – даже самые близкие не знали. Нет, для публики Мэл и Фред – лучшие друзья, не более. А потом в замочной скважине щелкал ключ, и они жадно целовали друг друга, и только интерьер их комнат был бессловесным и единственным свидителем признаний, ласк и чувств, вспыхнувших ярко, как никогда.

А потом мир рухнул. Для Бирюкова все было как в тумане – просто вчера еще все было нормально, а сегодня Фред пришел в строгом темно-синем костюме и подстриженный под полубокс. Ровным голосом, чем-то напоминавшим Катин, он заявил, что уходит из стиляг и улетает в Америку на стажировку. Упорно избегал взгляда Мэла, потерянного и разбитого, не понимающего, в чем дело вообще.

Парни прощались, подавленно вздыхая, девушки чуть не висли на шее Брусницына, с трудом сдерживая слезы, и только один человек стоял поодаль, как будто он – просто случайный посторонний. Все планы, все надежды, что Мэл себе строил, Фред сейчас попросту забросил в топку. Сжег, как макулатуру.

\- Какого черта, - сдавленно выдавливает из себя, когда расходятся уже все, кроме них двоих, - какого черта происходит? Ты же сам говорил мне про свободу, про то, что мы не должны никому и ничего, что можем жить так, как нам хочется! А сам? Что ты по итогу делаешь? Бросаешь все ради влиятельности, ради карьеры, ради какой-то еще чертовщины? Или... почему?

Голос Бирюкова дрожит, а глаза полны слез. И пальцы не сплетает даже, а сжимает в “замочек”. Судорожно сжимает, как будто от мышечного напряжения душевная боль уменьшится. Или он проснется в своей постели в холодном поту и осознает, что все это – лишь затянувшийся слишком реалистичный кошмарный сон. Но не просыпается, не может.

\- Да что ты понимаешь? – отчаянно хрипит Фред, - ты ничего не знаешь! И не хочешь меня даже понять! Мы должны расстаться! Рано или поздно это должно было произойти, Мэл! Можно подумать, ты сам этого не осознавал!

\- Осознавал, - сломленно обронил парень, - только надеялся, что все закончится не так. Вчера утром все еще было хорошо, а сейчас я слышу, что это все. Конец.

Брусницын на это лишь всунул в ослабевшую руку уже бывшего парня маленькую белую флешку.

\- Ты посмотришь это, когда придешь домой. Посмотришь, и сразу поймешь, в чем дело. Почему так будет правильно. Почему у меня не было другого выхода.

Фред смотрел на полностью разбитого парня с болью и сожалением. Если бы он только мог, он обязательно остался бы. Плевать на блестящую карьеру дипломата, плевать на Америку, на все вообще плевать. Счастье Бирюкова и понимание того, что с ним все будет хорошо, стало приоритетом. И он сделал выбор.

\- Прощай, Мэлс.

Назвал полным именем. В первый и последний раз, словно подчеркивая то, что решение свое он менять не собирается, и ушел, не оборачиваясь. Мэл какое-то время стоял, смотря ему в спину, и все ожидая, что это окажется лишь дурацкой шуткой, что сейчас откуда-то выскочат другие стиляги и со смехом объявят, что это был только розыгрыш, а он, придурок, повелся. Но никто ниоткуда не выскочил, а Фред вскоре растворился в толпе прохожих окончательно.

Дома Мэлс в ярости бросил флешку куда-то на пол, и она завалилась за шкаф. Доставать её он не стал сначала потому, что на эмоциях ему хотелось кого-то или что-то ударить, и уже минут через десять он понял, что пришел вообще-то совершенно зря, и выскочил обратно на улицу. Только забежав в какой-то глухой переулок, куда его совершенно интуитивно занесли ноги, он несколько раз ударил кулаком о стену. Заскулил от боли, сбив костяшки до крови. Это немного отрезвило. Впрочем, только на краткое мгновение. Осмотревшись, парень понял, что находится ровно в том тупике, в котором когда-то давно прижал Фреда к стенке. Воспоминания нахлынули новой волной удушающей боли, и Бирюков уже не сдерживал текущих по щекам слёз.

Пошел домой только когда уже все было выплакано, надеясь, что ветер высушит его мокрое лицо. Сидел потом на кровати, хмурый и какой-то непривычно серьезный. Лил перекись на разбитые костяшки и шипел от боли, смотря, как на уже начинающей покрываться корочкой засохшей крови ране выступала пена.

Кто там говорил, что время лечит? Это, выяснилось, ложь. По крайней мере, если любишь по-настоящему. Дни, недели, месяцы стирают только влюбленность, мимолетное увлечение. А любовь жжет все больнее и больнее. Мэлс не мог отпустить, так и не сумел за эти полгода. Но не выбросил стиляжьи вещи, не перестал приходить на тусовки, словно все еще злясь на Фреда и пытаясь показать ему, что жизнь прекрасна и без него. Но несмотря на яркие расцветки одежды, все словно окрасилось в черно-белые тона. Весь мир стал безнадежно блеклым.

А на седьмой месяц Ким, брат Мэлса, затеял уборку по совместительству с перестановкой. Что можно было переставлять в тесной коммуналке, оставалось загадкой для всех окружающих, но мало ли. Может, у человека тяга к изменениям на пару с чистоплотностью обострилась. В любом случае, брата он не беспокоил, а когда зачем-то решил подвинуть тяжелый шкаф, обратился к отцу. Потом, выметая оттуда трехсотлетнюю пыль и мусор, нашел заодно и маленькую посеревшую от грязи флешку. Вариантов особо не было: либо она принадлежала брату, либо, что маловероятно, кому-то, кто жил тут еще раньше.

\- Мэлс! Твое? Тут за шкафом валялось..

Парень повертел в пальцах флешку: и правда его. Уже ведь и забыть успел, что в тот вечер после расставания, злясь, забросил за шкаф.

“Ты посмотришь это, когда придешь домой. Посмотришь, и сразу поймешь, в чем дело”.

Слова Фреда отдали болью в никак не желающей затягиваться ране. Почему он тогда так внезапно решил, что расставание – это единственный возможный выход? Все ответы таились на этом носителе, который Мэл вставил в компьютер. На нем была всего одна видеозапись. Парень включил.

Видео шло от лица Фреда, как будто он включил запись всего, что он видит и слышит сам. Находился он в кабинете своего отца, что, собственно, неудивительно: с ним же и шел разговор. Видео было явно не с самого начала диалога, и это поначалу сбивало с толку, но суть была понятна хорошо. Даже слишком.

“ – Возможно, я прозвучу цинично, Фёдор, но выбора у тебя нет. Либо ты соглашаешься сейчас, либо идешь точить болты на завод. А это позор для семьи. То, что ты делаешь, и так... должно остаться в прошлом. А мальчик твой, Мэлс? Думаешь, я про него не знаю?

Датчики, отображающиеся в углу экрана, зашкаливали красным. Было очевидно: Фред очень сильно занервничал.

\- Ты знаешь, что за мужеложство бывает? Он может преспокойно сесть лет на пять. А выйти совершенно другим человеком. С переломанной судьбой и жизнью. Без будущего. Никто не захочет связываться с бывшим уголовником. Но если ты согласишься, то я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы у него все было хорошо и о ваших отношениях не узнали... а если нет, будешь ему передачки носить.

Теперь датчики вспыхнули желтым цветом. Голос Фреда – надломленный, осевший. Он словно выталкивает из себя слова.

\- Хорошо. Только если с Мэлсом все хорошо будет... только ради него”.

На этом моменте запись обрывалась, но Бирюков еще несколько минут просидел, смотря в молчаливый экран. Кажется, кто-то снова беспокоил давно уже лежащие нетронутыми развалины чувств. Даже не просто беспокоил – облил бензином и поджег.

Что-то сжимало горло, не давало нормально вдохнуть. Фред пожертвовал своей свободой ради него. А он ответил неблагодарностью и злостью. Да они даже не попрощались нормально! А сейчас уже поздно. Где его искать, в Америке? В десятках пыльных телефонных справочников? На Бродвее – не том, на котором они всегда собирались, а на настоящем Бродвее? Где?

А нигде. Что было, то потеряно.

Безвозвратно.


End file.
